Venus
by FanGirlsRule21
Summary: This is the story of the day my life changed forever. The day I found out I was the daughter of a god. The day I found out what I truly am. The day I found out I was a demigod. The day I became an Avenger.
1. The Problem

Prologe

This story is about the day that changed my life forever. The day I found out my father was... Loki, god of Mischief and Lies. I was dermined to not be like him but... something else was planned for me.

Chapter 1

"Father? Father? Where are you?" I was looking for my Father. He insisted that I call him "Father". I don't know who my mom is, and I've never been to public school before. The most I've interacted with other kids is their fists interacting with my face. I became secluded and I developed a love of reading and drawing.

I see monsters. Father tells me that's normal. Every once in a while he does this thing where he leaves me in a random place and I have to find my way home. I thought he learned his lesson after I was run over by a car last time but apperently not. This time he left me in a park. There are monsters all around. There is a horse with 8 legs, and there is giant wolf.

I try to tell people about these things but they don't believe me. Father always told me to run home if I ever saw monsters. I ran as home as fast as I could. When I reached my house... there were people standing in front of it. "Hey! This is private property! You can't just walk up to someone's house and do whatever you want!" As I said this then they looked at me, confused. "Ma'm, the man who lived here just... died."

"That can't be true. My name is Alicia Alexandria Frostbite. I am 18 years old. I work part time as a waitress. I can live here on my own, legaly, until he comes back. He is my Father, and he will come back." As I said this, a man walked up behind me and said, "I will buy this house." I turned around and said, "WHAT DID I JUST SAY TO YOU PEOPLE? THIS HOUSE IS NOT FOR Sale..." The man stared at me the way that only Father does, the way that sends shivers down your spine.

"Yes sir. How much do you want?" The man said, "I actually don't want this house. It's too... applesauce... big." I immedaitely knew something was wrong. That was our code word. we decided if something went wrong, and we needed to get out of there immedaitely, that was our code word. I didn't know at that time how big of a problem that was.


	2. Goldilocks

"What's the problem? How big?" We were running as fast as we could into the woods. This had to be Father. He knew the code word, and he gave me the same scary stare that he always does when he wants me to be quiet. But he doesn't look like Father. This man was wearing a red cape, and a metal outfit. He had long, blonde hair. "I have no time to explain. Basicly, I'm your Uncle Thor, and we need your help."

"Ok, 'Thor' where is my Father?"

I'm at Stark Tower.

"AHHHH!!!!"

"What is it?"

Don't be afraid it's your father.

How do I know your really Father?

You remeber when you were 5 and you wanted to swim but I told you you couldn't?

Okay fine I believe you. What are you doing in my head? HOW are you in my head?

I'll explain later.

"Ok so... Lead the way Goldielocks."

"Please call me Thor."

He picked me up, and... I don't want to talk about what I did next. Whenever we arrived in fresh clothes, we landed on the balcony. Bruce Banner was there.

"Hello Dr. Banner."

"Why is he 'Dr. Banner' while I'm 'Goldielocks'?"

I shrug as I walk in, and see a tall man with a gotee. Along with Hawkeye.

"Hello, Mr. Stark. Hello Birdie-boy."

"Finally!"

"What did she call you?"

"Goldielocks."

"Enough. Where is my Father?"

They point to a room. As I walk in I see Father on a bed eating crossonts.

"Hello. Want one?"

"This is what the BIG emergency was? CROSSONTS?!?!"

I walk out of the room as I hear him shouting behind me.

"Where is something that I can punch that won't break?"

They dirrected me twords the basment, where I proceeded to destory 5 punching bags, and 2 treadmills until Tony came in.

"I thought you sai I couldn't break this stuff."

As I said this I broke another punching bag.

"I... didn't... think you'd be able to... T-Thor!"

Thor walks in as I send another punching bag flying at him. He ducks just in time to avoid it but... the door behind him.. didn't. It was completly obliterated.


	3. Intelligent

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark. Sorry Goldielocks."

The room is silent as the 2 stare at me. They call out to the others. As they race down the stairs I fall to the floor. I notice that they stop and stare at the door.

Venus? Venus, are you ok?

Y-Yeah. I-I'm ok... I think...

He always called me Venus or when I was in big trouble, my full name.

I'm comming down. Where are you?!?!

B-Basement. I w-was training... I almost killed him...

"Kid? Are you ok? We can replace the door."

I couldn't deal with their terrified faces right now... because... they were terrified of... me. I tried to get up but I couldn't move everyone was talking to me, reassuring me, but I stopped listening a while ago. I thought about a nice empty beach, mabye off the coast of Norway.

Venus?!?! You're not here! You said you would be here but you aren't! Where are you?!?!

I looked up and I was in just the place I imagened. I was sitting on a white, sandy beach with the aroura boreialus ubove me. As I stared up at the sky I heard a man's voice over the sound of the waves.

"Hello child. You are a long way from home."

I looked at the other end of the beach and see a old man at the other end of the beach. The man looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place from where.

"Who are you?"

"I am Fabulinus, the god of wisdom. It is my job to distubute wisdom, and teach childern how to speak. When they speak their first words, I receave an offering."

"That's where I remember you from! You taught me to say my first word! What was it anyway?"

"Ah yes, I remember you clearly my dear. Your first word was 'intelligent'. As I recall, you were in fact quite 'intelligent'. I am also very flattered that you remembered me. Oh so few of my students ever do."

Venus!

"Oh! I am very sorry, but I have to take my leave for the moment. By the way... Where are we?"

"Oh we are in Norway!"

"Thank you. I will be sure to ask my father to say thank you as well. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye dear child!"

Yes Father?

Get back here please.

Yes Father.


	4. The New Family Member

**_Thank me! You answered!_**

 _Well yeah! Why wouldn't I answer you Father?_

 ** _I thought you went to the middle of the ocean or something on accident! I DON'T KNOW! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO KNOW THIS STUFF?! I MAY BE A GOD BUT I DON'T KNOW THIS STUFF! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!_**

 _Father I have control over my teleportation powers now. You don't need to worry about me. I was at this really cool beach and there was this old guy there. Apperently he was Fabulinus, the-_

 ** _The god that teaches children to speak._**

 _Yes and he expressed great joy when I remembered him. H_ _e said "_ _I am also very flattered that you remembered me. Oh so few of my students ever do." I felt saddened by this._

 _ **I did not mean to forget him. Though I do remember your first word. It was "Food".**_

 _SERIOUSLY?!?! YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR OWN DAUGHTER'S FIRST WORD?!? HE DID! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW MY FIRST WORD?!_

 _ **Let us talk about this in person.**_

 _Fine._

I teleported to Stark Tower. The others noticed my distress and tried to determine the problem.

"What's wrong Venus?"

"Oh nothing Mr. Stark... exept that my own _father **knows nothing ABOUT HIS OWN DAUGHTER!**_"

"Like?"

"Like what my first word was. He thought it was ** _ FOOD_**. It was not. It was 'intelligent'."

 _ **How do you know that was your first word? Hmmm?**_

 _Because Fabulinus said so!_

 _ **Oh so you trust an old man, who by the way you just met, more than your own Father?!**_

 _First of all, I did not just meet him! He taught me how to speak while you were off trying to take over Earth! Ephisis on " TRYING"! Second of all, YES! Because you have been lying to me my whole life about who you really are!_

 _ **Now hold-**_

 _I'M NOT DONE! Third of all, you lied to me about practicly my whole family! What, are you suddenly going to tell me that I have a brother that I don't know about?!?! Or that Mom was a cat?!?!_

 _ **Wellll... one of those...**_

 _... WHAT?!?!?!_


	5. Mom

"Venus!"

" **WHAT?!** "

"Jezz. What's your problem? I was just trying to comfort you since you seemed upset."

"Sorry. One sec I have to... talk with my Father."

"Okay."

 _WHICH IS IT?!?_ _ **Which is what?**_ _YOU SAID "WELLL... ONE OF THOSE..." WHICH. ONE. WAS. IT?!?_ _ **Fine, you have a big brother. You actually have many half brothers and sisters, but you two are the two that I had with your Mother.**_ _AND WHY DID I NOT MEET HIM SOONER?!_ _ **Because your Mother and I did not think that it would be safe for either of you. Those monsters we see, they are most of the time evil, but if you see a horse with 8 legs, try to ride him. Okay?**_ _Fine. By the way, what ever happened to Mother?_ _ **She died. You were 4 at the time so it hit you pretty hard. You two were very close, almost inseparable. She died because she had Cronic Chron's Disease, and Cronic Ulcertive Colitus. This ment that if she caught the flu, for example, she would have to go to the hospital. She also had Cemical Senstivity. This is what killed her. She was in the hospital and someone came in with heavy perfume on, which bothered her. She began to have problems much like when you're having an asthma attack. They thought she had asthma and tried to treat her for that. By the time I explianed that she was not having an asthma attack and had Cemical Sensitivty, she was already dead.**_ _Oh..._ "Venus? What's wrong? You're crying."

"Well, I just found out how my Mother died, and that I have a big brother."

"Do you need a hug?"

"Yes please..."

I gave Goldielocks a big hug. He patted my head as I cried into his costume.

"Much better. Thanks Goldielocks."

"No problem."


End file.
